clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
He's Too Good for His Body/Transcript
Food Nephews (The episode starts with both Clarence and Sumo's moms are hanging out.) Sumo's Mom: So, then, Sumo jumped out of the bathtub and followed a bird. Mary: Well, I should say, ya better keep an eye on 'em. Sumo's Mom: I always do. (She squints.) (Cut to Sumo.) Clerk: Sorry, kid, I'm gonna need you to give back that casing of sausages. (He pulls up his shirt.) Sumo: I need a grown up! I need a grown up! (He puts it back down.) Clerk: Sorry, it was because of that potbelly. Sorry. (He gives him a treat.) Here's a sponge cake, buddy. Sumo: Cool! (Sumo walks off.) Clarence: Did you find anything neat? Sumo: A clerk gave me a free sponge cake. I have to say, really a nice day this happened. Clarence: Good. Today me and Jeff are gonna go to the same water park we went last year. Sumo: Oh, uh... sure. (thinking) Sumo, say "no". You have to go somewhere tomorrow. Do it. ''(out of thought) I'll come too. (thinking) ''Dang it! Squirty's Moist Mountain Water Park (Jeff sees the Curd Churner get rebuilt.) Jeff: While it's getting fixed, we should go have some fun in their new pool. (He points at the pool. Later, they make it and jump in. Except for Sumo.) Jeff: Sumo, how come you're not jumping in? And why are you still wearing that shirt? Get in. Sumo: Well... do you think a have... Clarence: Cannonball! (He cannonballs in the pool and the water splashes on Sumo.) Sumo: You think I have a potbelly? Jeff: (pause) Ha! Sumo, please! you're just embarrassed about your appearance. That's all. Clarence: My mom said to me be myself and people might like me. Sumo: Yeah, we do. My dad kinda likes you, Kimby and her friends like you, Chelsea likes you, everyone does. Even Breehn. Jeff: Well, maybe if you want that thing to go away, you should try exercising. Wendell Residence (Jeff makes a salad for Sumo.) Jeff: But, first, you should try a salad. (He takes a bite of it.) Sumo: It taste like it was from the ground. It needs more of that orange stuff. Jeff: Sumo, please. I'm trying to get you to enjoy this. Sumo: Alright, alright. By the way, why do we always have to do these weird things at Clarence's house? Clarence: Because, Sumo, it's no fun without me! Sumo: Ohhh. Now, I get it. Do I? Jeff: If a salad's not helping, maybe try the skin deep diet. You're only allowed to eat fruit and vegetable skins. Clarence: Jeff, Jeff, Jeff. Don't try to temp him. If Sumo wants to be exercising, let him. Come on, Sumo. Sumo: So long. (Both of them leave.) Jeff: I know that Clarence might get Sumo in a mess. I just know it. Sometimes, I'm always right. The Lake (Sumo's wearing swim trunks and has his shirt off.) Clarence: Alright, Sumo. Maybe this might help. Just swim a hundred miles and it might work. Go! (Sumo starts to swim to the hundredth mile. But, gets stopped my a bear, grabbing him with his mouth. Shaking him.) Sumo: Whoahohooohooho! Whoa! Aah! Clarence: Sumo, bite his nose! (Offscreen, Sumo bites it.) Oh, grapes. (Later, they run away.) Aberdale Elementary (The next day, Sumo has a tray of chicken, mashed potatoes and cranberry sauce. He shoves it to the side.) Sumo: I went swimming, but I didn't loose a single pound. Also, I bump into a bear. I'm gonna try that skin deep diet. Jeff: There you go! Now, we're on my turf. (Kimby walks up to them.) Kimby: Class starts in twelve minutes. Are you gonna eat that? Sumo: I'm on a diet. You want my food? It's the least I can do. Kimby: Sure. Thanks. (She takes his food and leaves.) Sumo: Are you sure the skin deep diet works? Jeff: Yeah. Sumo: If it fails, I'll go get Clarence's advice... again. Jeff: Sumo, he's not that smart. Sumo: You're the thing you said. Sumozski Residence (Later at the Sumozski residence, Sumo peels skin off a carrot.) Clarence: Sumo, what's that junk? Sumo: They're carrot skins. I'm on a skin deep diet. I'm only allowed to eat fruit and vegetable skins. Clarence: Sumo, Sumo, Sumo. I think you shouldn't eat anything for two months. Sumo: I think that's a great idea. But, if it fails... Clarence: What could go wrong? Aberdale Elementary (4 weeks and 3 days later... Sumo groans and his head's on a cafeteria table.) Jeff: Sumo, maybe you should try a yogurt. Sumo: I can't be around food till this month's over. (Kimby, who's now overweight, wearing a white shirt and light blue overalls walks up to them.) Kimby: (chewing food) what's going on? Clarence: Sumo's on a diet and so I thought of this. Jeff: Ugh! I knew it! Look at Sumo. He'll die on what you're getting him into. Clarence: FYI, it's gonna work in any way, shape or form. I've seen it on an episode of a T.V. show once. Sumo: Jeff, you know he's my friend and he might be right about this. Jeff: Look. It's more than anything you think might be true for your perspective. But, I won't have anyone like him suffer. Clarence: Jeff, it'll work. I know it. (A month after...) Clarence's House (At the Wendell residence, Both Clarence and Sumo are in the bathroom. Sumo gets on the scale and it says 106 pounds.) Sumo: What the heck! I only lost a few! Clarence: Oh, pencils! That does it! I quit! (He walks out of the bathroom. He comes back.) Clarence: I need to pee. Rough Riders Chicken (Later, Clarence is with Breehn having lunch at Rough Riders Chicken.) Clarence: Sumo has been on that diet for three months and he hasn't lost a pound. Breehn: How about you give him liposuction? I think it might be your only choice. Clarence's House (Meanwhile...) Jeff: Who wants cake? Kimby: Me. (Jeff gives her a plate of cake.) Ooh! pink frosting. (She opens her mouth wide and eats the whole piece.) Jeff: Kimby, you know you're not a slob. You should cut back. You're getting a little Buddha belly. (Sumo walks in.) Jeff: Sumo, how are you? Sumo: Clarence tried to get me up for liposuction. But, one person said to me, (soothing voice) "Child, don't do it! It'll change your life forever." That was all that he said. Jeff: Sumo, I'm proud of you. What kind of a dummy would choose to get it? I'm asking you who? (Clarence walks in really thin.) (Both of them are in awe.) Kimby: I wanna get it too. Jeff: Don't, please. Mary: He couldn't stop sayin' "please". Clarence: I feel great! I missed having a body like this. Sense the time me and Jeff had are minds switched. Sumo: Oh! You had to say that didn't you? Jeff: Clarence, you can't just have over 100 pounds sucked out of you! One day, you'll admit that I'm right. Kimby: This is getting good. (Her weight breaks the chair.) Sumo: So was that. (Kimby bites his leg.) Ow! Jeff: ...and one day you'll find out you we're wrong. Clarence: Oh, I won't! I'm beautiful! Sumo's Mom: (in the distance) Sumo! Sumo: Gotta go! Dinner time! Jeff: Tell her you're... Sumo: I did! Bye! (Sumo leaves.) Kimby: Is anyone gonna help me up? (Jeff raises his eyebrow.) Randell Residence (Two days later, Clarence knocks on Jeff's door and Jeff answers.) Clarence: What do you think? Fancy this? Jeff: You have to be kidding me. (Cut to Clarence. He's wearing a sweatband and a tank top.) Jeff: I know, Clarence. You now feel thin. You don't need to gloat about it next. Clarence: You're just gelatin-ous because I have a sweet slim body! Jeff: It's jealous and I'm not! How come you're not helping Sumo with his diet months ago? (Sumo arrives and looks at Clarence.) Sumo: I hope that you're happy! Don't look at me! (He runs off.) Jeff: See? Clarence: Well, why don't you help him out with it? 'Cause I quit! Then, when he's done, you eat a waffle, then flapjacks! Jeff: That's idiotic! Clarence: It doesn't madder! I'm slim! Sumo's House (At Sumo's house, Sumo's in his room looking at his gut.) Sumo: I'm really ashamed of myself. Jeff: Sumo, can I come in? (Sumo nods. Jeff comes in and sits down on his bed.) Sumo, I know you're still ashamed about your appearance. But, look at my head. Some kids picked on me about the shape of this noggin. But, the years later, they no longer cared about it. What I'm trying to say to you is, you're still you. And nobody will ever care about that. As they care about this. Sumo: Thanks. I have to say, that really made me better. Jeff: It did. The Cliff (Meanwhile, Clarence jogs.) Clarence: What's wrong with Jeff? He's just a pain in the butt. He's... he's... he's just being blind about the slim body I have. He should be chased by a... (A bear is right next to him. It roars next.) Clarence: Bear! I need a grown up! I need a grown up! (He runs from it. He then trips on a rock and rolls off the Then he falls off the cliff. The boy then falls in a truck full of lard. The truck driver stops. He checks the tank of lard and sees Clarence. We hear him groan.) Truck Driver: Oh, boy! I better get you to a hospital. Aberdale Hospital (Later, at the hospital, Mary, Sumo, Jeff and Kimby wait on a bench.) Doctor: Time to check out your son, Ms. Wendell. Mary: Thank goodness! (They enter the room. They see Clarence now weighing 250 pounds.) Mary: Clarence! You're OK! Clarence: (deep voice) Thank you, mom. Jeff: Ahem! Clarence: I'm sorry, Jeff. I guess I was hooked on my slim body than helping Sumo. Sumo: And that's not all. Jeff: You're bigger. Kimby: If he's bigger, I'll be bigger than him. Jeff: Kimby, please don't overdo it. Kimby: Whatever, Jeff. Whatever. (She eats a cupcake and one of her buttons from her overalls pops off. She blushes.) Jeff: I hope there was a lesson you learned. Clarence: Nope. (The episode ends.) Category:Transcripts Category:Do not delete or remove the transcript